<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Always Be (My Baby) by NerdAlert (alltimelisa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564126">You'll Always Be (My Baby)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelisa/pseuds/NerdAlert'>NerdAlert (alltimelisa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelisa/pseuds/NerdAlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter have a baby... for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Steter Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Always Be (My Baby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be for Steter Week day 1- accidental baby acquisition but I forgot to post, and to finish lmao. Now its done tho and ready for you all to read, let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!</p><p>Title from Mariah Carey's Always Be My Baby, just because it's a great song and has the word 'baby' in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Peter hears Stiles' car, if it could even be called that anymore, rattling up the road. He knows from experience that it will take the boy another 3 minutes to get parked and find his way up the stairs to his front door. He heads to the front and unlocks the door, before walking back to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Stiles keeps insisting that Peter start stocking the house with Monster energy drinks, but Peter thinks he might actually end up strangling him if he had to deal with the already spastic kid filled to the brim with a sugary energy drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Peter walks back to the living room and pulls out the tome that Stiles is undoubtedly coming over for. The boy had texted him about it at 3 am and though Peter saw it immediately he thought it best to make the boy wait for a response. When Stiles does not enter as he is setting the book down Peter frowns and tilts his head towards the door. He doesn’t hear the rattling of the jeep anymore so where could Stiles be? If he had crashed Peter surely would’ve heard it, same if the engine suddenly died. Peter sighs in exasperation as he goes to investigate, he never gets any peace with these kids around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter flings the door open his mouth drops open in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he questions, staring wild eyed at Stiles who is holding a squirming pink bundle in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno dude, you tell me. It was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>porch,” Stiles exclaims with eyes as wide as saucers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me dude,” Peter says tersely before ushering Stiles in. He is surprised the boy managed to stay so still for so long, and he does not want to risk harming the child before they can find out where it came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they cross the threshold there is an audible ‘pop’ and the baby begins wailing in earnest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do,” he snarls at Stiles as his eardrums are being decimated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> what did I d- Nothing! Obviously! You just watched me walk in here,” Stiles shouts. Peter walks over and plucks the baby out of his arms. He lets out a low growl as he settles the baby comfortably in his arms. He falls back into the pattern with ease. Before the fire the Hales were plentiful, always a million cubs running around or being bounced around in someones arms. Something about the rumbling of their chests soothed the babies, even the fully human ones. He misses those days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      As the baby quiets, being lulled to sleep, Peter pulls the blankets down to reveal the soft chubby body. It appears healthy, no marks to signify anything, and more importantly, no smell. It is as generic as if they had gone to a store and picked up a baby to bring home. His eyes flash in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t eat the baby,” Stiles hisses at him. He is still standing in the entrance where Peter took the baby from him and he looks lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no intentions on eating it. Call Derek and Scott, I believe magic was involved,” Peter says. He pulls the the top of the diaper away from the baby's belly and takes a quick peek inside, before covering the baby up in their blankets again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s asleep for now. We’ll need to gather supplies.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When Derek arrives, he has Deaton in tow. Stiles had informed him that Scott would be filled in later, and before he could make any scathing comments the baby began to fuss. Luckily Peter had run to the store and grabbed her some essentials, enough to last a few days, but they really had no idea how long she would be staying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Deaton walks around the home, both outside and in but his face remains impassive. Finally he joins them on the front porch where Stiles is playing with the baby by dangling his keys in her face and shaking them. She isn’t smiling but she also isn’t crying so they decide to count it as a win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does appear that the child was deposited here with the aid of magic,” Deaton says calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We wanna know why, dude, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Stiles snarks as he bounces the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not have those answers unfortunately. What I can say is; though the spell was very complex, it appears that you will only have her for a matter of weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only?” “Weeks?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter and Stiles exclaim at the same time. They decidedly avoid looking at each other at their outbursts. Derek stands off to the side, eyebrows permanently turned down, but with no advice coming out of his scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems whoever did this spell needed a safe haven and they have chosen you. Take care of her and when the time comes I imagine she will go back to her home,” with the absolutely useless advice given Deaton nods shallowly at the group and heads back for the vets office. Derek claps Peter on the shoulder before he too heads off. Stiles stares at them in astonishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Peter walks in the supermarket and ignores the glances he is receiving. He knows how he looks and while normally he would preen and see if there was someone he could take home, now it was impossible with the tiny, adorable anchor attached to him. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Stiles before he sees him, as is usual. He debates avoiding the aisle but he came here specifically for the fresh produce, and the supermarket on the other side of town had abysmal pickings. Sighing, he adjusts the baby strapped to his chest before he steps into the aisle.  He knows when Stiles has spotted him by the subtle change in his scent, and he looks up from where he is comparing two different eggplants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Stiles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup, Zombiewolf, and hello to my precious little princess. How are you? How are you doing? Is the bad man being nice to you,” Stiles coos to the baby with pleasure. She has a big drooly smile and kicks her legs to show how happy she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know my princess missed me! I bet you did, I bet you did,” Stiles continues, either oblivious or ignoring the stares from the people around them. Mrs. Henderson stares in shock as she watches Stiles play with a baby she has never seen before. The Sheriff approaches, pushing their cart slowly as he surveys the trio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son,” he starts, “You wanna tell me where in the hell Peter Hale got that baby from?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     All in all the sheriff takes it much better than expected. He says that no matter what Stiles was still going back to college in August, whether the baby was still here or not. He even allowed Stiles to spend nights at Peter’s, though Stiles thinks that has more to do with how often Melissa has been visiting than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Two weeks in and Peter has somehow gotten used to Stiles in his space. They have fallen into a domestic routine surprisingly easily, so when he unlocks his front door one day after coming home from walking the baby through the preserve he isn't surprised at all to see Stiles there watching t.v. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, where were you, I wanted to tell you about a class I signed Lilo up for,” Stiles says. Peter groans at the name but doesn't comment, having learned early on the more he detests a name the longer Stiles will use it. They figured out early on that it was better to try out different names since they didn’t know the baby's real name, and more importantly at some point she would be leaving them for her real parents. That thought was getting harder and harder to stomach as the days went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took her out in the preserve. We won't be able to tell if she is supernatural or not for quite some time but I figured nature would be good for any child,” Peter says unclipping ‘Lilo’ from the baby Bjorn and plopping her in Stiles arms. She startles at the movement and splays her arms and legs wide, it’s kind of hilarious. Stiles quickly tickles her tummy to distract her before she starts crying at the injustice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking we could try out the Mommy and Me pilates class, it came highly recommended,” Stiles says as he trails after Peter into the kitchen where the wolf has begun preparing dinner. It’s technically Stiles’ night but he refuses to think about when they fell into a routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not doing it. Pass me the cutting board if you are going to stand in the way,” Peter says with false annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late,” Stiles says with a grin as he awkwardly juggles Lilo and hands over the heavy cutting board. “I’ve already signed us up and it was a nonrefundable deposit of 30 bucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is an absurd amount for an exercise class with children involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I heard from Mrs. Jones that this class helped her get her body back after she had Morgan, whatever that means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer is ‘no’ Stiles, I won’t be subjected to it, nor will I allow Belle to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first class Peter secretly signs himself up for two more during the following week. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When Erica, Cora, and Lydia show up on his front porch Peter and Stiles have had Leia for 4 weeks. They were becoming more and more tense as the house grew with toys and supplies for a baby that they knew they couldn't keep. They are also two weeks out from when Stiles has to go back to college and it is leaving them all stressed. Peter has no clue when Stiles had become an important figure in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to be watching Ruth, you two need to get out of this house and be around other people for a few hours,” Lydia says, pushing her way past Peter and gazing around the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Uncle Peter, take Stiles on a date and bone it out. The baby will still be here tomorrow,” Cora says plopping down on his imported $5,000 couch and putting her dirty shoes up on his coffee table. He growls but she ignores it and flicks on the t.v. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman, I love you, but you look a mess. Get out there and get your man before I do it for you,” Erica says with a seductive grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Peter knows a losing battle when he sees one and heads upstairs to shower and change. He can hear Stiles halfheartedly arguing with them about Ruth’s schedule, and how she needs him before Lydia soundly shuts him down and kicks him out. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When Peter arrives to pick up Stiles the sheriff is sitting in the living room with his gun placed in front of him on the coffee table. He almost rolls his eyes at the display but startles when Melissa clears her throat from in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to say much Peter Hale, but I know you don't think there is a lot we humans can do to make you regret the day you were born, I just want to tell you that you are wrong. Stiles may not be my son by birth but he is mine and if you hurt him you won't have to worry about the Sheriff or even Scott, do you understand me,” Melissa questions calmly. There is no waver in her heartbeat and now Peter understands how this woman could have raised a true alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” he says nodding his head in deference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You learn fast son, you’ll need that with Stiles,” John says with a grin, lightening the mood, before he can say anything else Stiles is stumbling down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww man, you were supposed to wait outside! I hope they didn’t scare you too much,” Stiles groans looking between the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they were perfectly fine. Are you ready to go,” Peter asks and Stiles all but drags him out the front door yelling out a ‘don't wait up’ as he slams the front door behind them.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The restaurant that Peter has chosen looks swanky from the outside and even worse on the inside. The outside is decorated like a french bistro, with an awning and a valet out front. Peter even pays for the service which Stiles gripes about incessantly. Inside they walk through a stuffy dining room full of people in ill fitted suits, it’s as nice a place can get inside of Beacon Hills. Peter ignores the waiter and walks them to the back kitchen. Maybe they were reading the signals wrong. Maybe Peter was only tolerating Stiles because he happened to be the one who stumbled upon the baby that they were essentially raising together.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I don't think we're supposed to be in here, no matter how rich you are,” Stiles hisses as the cooks shoot them wary glances. Peter merely grins at him and nods at the staff before walking them into a frozen meat locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would be a really awful way to kill me. My dad knows I’m out with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolls his eyes and tugs Stiles around a slab of meat and suddenly there are a set of stairs leading into darkness, but Stiles can hear the music pumping and every few seconds a beam of light flashes across the wall. He looks at Peter with his mouth agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude!” Stiles says before a smug grin curls over his face in a parody of the Cheshire Cat. “You like me, Peter. I think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. Now do you want to discuss our feelings or find out what's downstairs,” Peter asks with an arched brow. Stiles doesn't even hesitate before he charges down the stairs with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When they get downstairs the space is huge. They arrive and are immediately in a small arcade with games lined up from one end of the basement to the other. As you walk ahead and turn left there is a bar that separates the arcade area from a dance floor. The place is packed and Stiles has a moment to wonder why he’s never even heard of this place. He makes a mental note to ask Lydia though he's almost certain he already knows the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     With an arm around his waist Peter pulls Stiles close and brings his lips to his ear. Stiles shivers at the sensation, suddenly realizing how long it has been since he’s last gotten laid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you like to start, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Two hours in and Stiles is feeling pleasantly buzzed. He had completely demolished Peter at Pac-Man and been beaten by him on the pinball machines. They had even danced for a while but it was mostly grinding if Stiles was being honest with himself. They're standing at the bar, or rather Stiles is sitting while Peter stands bracketing him in with his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get out of here,” Stiles says. He doesn’t bother shouting over the music, he knows that Peter will have heard him. Peter smirks and after tossing a couple bills onto the bar, far more than Stiles thinks he owes, they head out of there, going back up the way they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Stiles get the car back and Peter drives them towards the only nice hotel in town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t think one measly speakeasy is enough for me to put out on the first date,” Stiles says knowing full well that both he and Peter are aware of how this night will end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, but I doubt Lydia will allow us back in the house anytime soon, and I refuse to rent a room by the hour,” Peter says with his lip curling in disgust. “Besides, we haven’t eaten yet and I figured you’d be hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles eyes widen and he looks at Peter with pure, unadulterated glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to order room service Peter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you listen if I said no,” Peter asks with a  long suffering sigh that he doesn't truly mean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Stiles says, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously before he launches himself out of the car before the valet can open the door for him. Peter rolls his eyes but tosses his keys and climbs out after him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive in the room Stiles walks around in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude! We did not need a suite for one night,” he says as he walks around the needlessly lavish room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, stop worrying about the money. If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have booked it. This room is as much for me as it is for you,” Peter says in a rare moment of seriousness. Stiles looks at him, searching his face for answers. Whatever he sees seems to satisfy him and he nods before plopping down on the floor to unlace his converse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scott is gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous when I tell him about tonight! I can’t wait. And he is going to hear Every. Single. Detail. Do you know how much I know about Allison, that I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know? I think she’d kill me and then Scott if she ever found out,” Stiles says rambling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When he finally gets his shoes off he lets out a battle cry and charges towards the bed, landing face first in the pillowy softness. He immediately pops back up and Peter is reminded of a gopher on a golf course. He sighs when Stiles clambers fully on the bed and starts to jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Peter sighs and calls down for room service. He’ll never admit it but he loves the youthful enthusiasm Stiles has for life. Especially after all they’ve dealt with, the boy is surprisingly resilient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to order room service or do you plan on spending the rest of the night jumping on the bed,” Peter calls from where he is sitting and flipping through a menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s plenty of things I’m gonna do on that bed,” Stiles says with a salacious grin and wink. Peter rolls his eyes, he has a slight worry that they’ll eventually fall out because of Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Stiles gets off of the bed and makes his way over to Peter. He trips and falls into Peter's lap but the older man thinks it was on purpose. Stiles is far more graceful, watching him with the baby had proven that. Still, he can’t pass up this opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Falling for me already,” he says with a smirk as Stiles struggles to right himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Har har,” Stiles says sarcastically while he moves to get up. Peter puts his arm around his waist and pulls Stiles flush against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I didn’t like it, darling,” he says with a purr. Stiles flushed and the scent of his arousal floods the room. Peter licks his lips in anticipation before he leans forward and grabs the menu from where he dropped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may choose anything you’d like, I already know what I want,” he says with a wink that has Stiles turning beet red. Peter cannot wait to see how far down that blush travels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Stiles takes his time looking through the menu. He can feel how interested Peter is, but the waiting, the anticipation will be so much better. He squirms around, fidgeting all just to rile up Peter. When Peter finally tightens his hands around his waist, Stiles knows he has won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being very nice, sweetheart. I’d hate to have to punish you,” Peter growls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just ordering food,” Stiles says back, his eyes wide in a poor approximation of innocence. Peter picks up the phone and dials out, his eyes never leaving Stiles’. Once he gets an answer he calmly orders a deluxe cheeseburger with curly fries and a strawberry milkshake along with a rare steak and a bottle of champagne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Before he finishes the order Stiles is up and running. Not even ten seconds later Peter has caught him and tossed him on the bed. He presses Stiles hands up and gathers his wrist in one hand. He kicks the boys feet apart and settles between his legs like it is his home. They’re both breathing heavily and it isn’t from the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me to stop at any point and I will. If you don’t want this we will eat dinner, I’ll sleep on the couch and in the morning we’ll go home to our baby. I’ll never bring it up again,” Peter says calmly though Stiles can feel his racing heart where he lays on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want this, I want you. Even when Violet goes back to her real parents, I want to be with you. This isn’t a one night thing for me, Peter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, this could never be a one night stand. Once I have had you no one else will do. You’re mine for as long as you’ll have me.” Stiles surges up and kisses Peter at the declaration. Their teeth class awkwardly at the angle. Peter pulls back and only when Stiles whimpers out a “come on Peter!” does he lean forward and kiss the boy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He devours the boy slowly at first. His tongue teasing at the seam of his lips only to dart away once he opens his lips to let him in. He nips at Stiles bottom lip only to immediately suck on it to soothe the hurt. He kisses him deeply, as though they have all of the time in the world. When stiles whimpering becomes constant he allows the boy to speed up the kiss, grinding into him where the boy arches his back and raises his hips seeking friction. Peter thrusts and grinds loving how the smell of stiles’ pleasure permeates the room. As Stiles’ thrusts become frantic Peter lifts his hips up and slows down the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling,” Peter asks before he kisses down the boy's throat before he finds a spot he likes and begins to suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I don’t want to come in my pants like a virgin. I want you to fuck me,” Stiles pants out, moaning when Peter nips at the spot he made on his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’ll fuck you before the night is over. I promise,” Peter says and his eyes flash with promise, and Stiles shivers but it isn’t in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Still, Peter isn’t a sadist, so he wastes no time unbuttoning the younger boys pants and swiftly pulling them down his legs. Once they are off, he pins the boy down on the bed by his hips and begins nipping at his thighs. Stiles swears and tugs at Peter’s hair, trying to direct him towards the source of his arousal. Peter ignores him and focuses on leaving a bruise on his thigh to match the one on his neck. Only when he is satisfied does he move further down and sucks Stiles sack in his mouth. They boy thrashes, and tugs urgently at Peter’s hair. It really had been a long time since he last hooked up with someone and Peter was fulfilling his every fantasy. This was never going to last long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Peter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m gonna cum, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Stiles manages to pant out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” is all Peter says before he swallows the boy down to the root. It is no easy feat, with Stiles managing a solid 8 inches and a decent girth, but Peter prides himself on being an expert lover, so he’d gotten rid of his gag reflex quite quickly once he learned he liked cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    He sets up a seemingly random rhythm, going fast and taking Stiles deep, or pulling back so only the head was in his mouth while he licked at his slit. Stiles quickly stopped worrying about blow job etiquette as Peter moaned and encouraged him to thrust in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Stiles whined in frustration, his face red with exertion. Peter pulled his hips up and hooked his legs over his shoulders and finally settled on a pace Stiles could get behind. He deep throated Stiles and with a quickly lubed finger he probed Stiles’ rim. Finally Stiles succumbed to the pleasure and with a shout of ecstasy he came down Peters throat. Peter hummed while he milked him, making sure he swallowed every drop. When Stiles pushes him away, Peter grins and crawls up his body allowing the younger boy to taste himself in Peters mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, thats so hot,” Stiles murmurs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Before Peter can reply there is a knock on the door and a call of ‘room service!’ Peter kisses Stiles one last time before he gets up to answer the door. He pretends not to notice when Stiles rolls over and screams into his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on Peter does fulfill his promise, and it is the best night of Stiles life. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     After their date Stiles and Peter become </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stiles,PeterandBaby </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the entire pack whines in disgust while being secretly pleased. They’re having a movie night and Bri is finally asleep. She had started fighting her sleep recently and it had Peter and Stiles on edge. Stiles goes back to school in six days and they were worried that she was picking up on their anxiety. If her parents don’t come back they have no clue how they're going to handle raising her. It isn't like Stiles could raise her in his dorm, he also couldn't imagine the thought of leaving her in Beacon Hills while he goes back to campus. All in all he’d been a ball of nerves as the days drew closer and the pack decided to hold a movie night to help ease their anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With Bri asleep, and the sounds of Erica and Lydia bickering in the background, Stiles and Peter curl up together and finally get some much needed sleep. When they wake up 12 hours later, the house is spotless and there is a smell of bacon in the air. Peter would never admit it, but he would be lost without this pack of kids. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Stiles and Peter are the only ones there when they arrive at the pool with Cleo. They had tried giving her lessons early on, but when the swim instructor dunked Cleo’s head under water Peter had growled and snatched the baby back, who looked very confused at suddenly being wet.  It was politely suggested they not come to the classes again, when Peter refused to allow them to even pour water over her head. So Stiles had forced the man to wake up early and come to the pool before anyone else was there and they could have the pool to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cleo was splashing the water where Stiles was holding her and laughing when the droplets hit her face when Peter suddenly stiffened in alarm and dragged Stiles out of the water. Stiles looked around in alarm but didn’t hesitate to bring Cleo closer to them and  climb the steps out the pool. The smell of ozone was strong in the air and Stiles called his park forth, ready to defend them if necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When two tall figures walked out of the locker rooms Stiles’ mouth dropped open in shock. They were tall and willowy, clearly fae of some sort, though not at all beautiful. One had skin the color of a polished gold coin, gleaming unnaturally in the light. They had thin, nearly nonexistent lips, and eyes that were far too wide for their face. Their hair was long and stringy, reaching down their back. Their partner had skin the color of a summer sky, pale blue with green hair that was braided elaborately. The two had no obvious sex, both appearing flat chested, with broad shoulders and tiny waists. They were both easily above 7 feet tall and walked with a grace that belied confidence in their ability to destroy the trio quite easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Stiles glances at Peter who is standing slighting in front of hi with his claws extended, though he is not standing in a fighting position Stiles knows that he is ready to pounce if it comes down to it. When the golden one speaks, Stiles startlets at the voice and nearly drops Cleo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be alarmed, we are here for the baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know she belongs to you,” Peter questions with a growl. The green one rolls its eyes and flicks its wrists dismissively. Suddenly Cleo glows and her skin takes on a bronze color, sort of like the gold one but with red undertones. Her eyes widen and her previously gummy smile shows a row of razor sharp teeth as she grins and claps. She says something incomprehensible and the golden one smiles and responds. Stiles realizes that she had been speaking this entire time, just in her own language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can see that she is ours, we gifted her to you, Peter. We knew that you would care for her, until we could return,” The green one says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave her with us? Is it safe for her to go back,” Stiles asks. He knew she would have to return, Deaton promised it on her very first day and every other time they had asked. He had simply hoped it was not true. The faes mouths turn down in distaste at his question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is safe, we would not have come for her were it not,” The green one says with a sneer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why leave her on my doorstep,” Peter grits out. He is still standing protectively in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be her fault,” The golden one says with a fond smile. “Her father does not approve of our union, we are from two different courts and she was promised to another. When he found out that we were together, and that we had a child, he grew enraged."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we had to hide her away for awhile until my father calmed, now he is excited to meet her, as I knew he would be. He can never remain angry with me,” The green one says smugly. Stiles stares at them in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that your own father was going to harm her, and now you want to take her </span>
  <em>
    <span>back there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you it is quite safe, besides we are not asking,” The green one says glaring at them. Neither fae had moved towards their baby during the entire exchange but there was a sudden feeling that they were getting tired of waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you both for caring for her, but now it is time for her to come home. Look at her, she has missed us,” The golden one says looking Stiles and Peter in their eyes. Stiles sighs and walks past Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>     Peter growls and stops him, when he pulls Cleo from Stiles’ arms, the younger boy </span>fights to stifle a sob. Despite everything, they had grown attached, and now faced with the fact that she would be leaving, never to be seen again was impossible to bear. </p><p> </p><p><span>     Peter pulls Stiles in and the two of them hug  </span>Cleo close and whisper their goodbyes into her hair. She clumsily pats at their faces and they know that she is saying her own goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When Peter finally pulls away Stiles takes a deep breath and brings Cleo back to her parents. She instantly squeals in happiness and begins talking excitedly. The green one turns away and begins responding. Stiles can feel the tears falling down his face but he clears his throat and asks one final question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she ever needs safety again, bring her back to us? We’ll always make sure she’s fine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, there is no other, we would leave her within this realm. In order to thank you two, I would like to offer you a boon, would you accept,” the golden one says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When Stiles goes back to college a week later it is with his dad and Peter in the car. When his dad drops him off there are far more tears than when he was a freshman. It almost feels as though he would be crying forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulls him close and kisses the top of his head, before he coughs and asks a question.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I know this may be too soon but, what do you say we </span>get married, and adopt once you've graduated?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda have an epilogue kicking around in my brain where we get to meet the baby again, when Stiles and Peter are a little older, not much wiser. Let me know if youre interested in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>